Learning the Ropes
by RemoteParanoia
Summary: Sometimes, he practiced his rope bondage on her.


**Learning the Ropes**

* * *

Sometimes, he practiced his rope bondage on her.

It was a useful skill to have when working at a brothel. The girls liked to look nice for their clients, and the men enjoyed it. Sometimes they'd pay extra to have one of the whores tied up for them, and Kano was the best rope tier they had.

Really, Kido was his only option for practice, because Mary's body was way too small and Ene was a computer virus and his relationship with Momo was _**extremely **_complicated and he would rather not ask her to do something like this. Besides, he's known Kido for years. They were practically siblings, along with Seto.

So they sat on her bed, door locked, after dinners on Wednesdays, because he didn't need to go to work on those nights and she was free every night except Thursdays. Sometimes, Seto joined them with tea after Mary was tucked safe and sound in bed. They'd talk about various things, like the weather or world politics or the cuteness levels of the girls in the Dan (Kido gave Momo the highest rating, while Seto and Kano thought Mary had the most moe appeal).

Tonight was no different. Kano wrapped the cotton cord around her slim figure, flipping through pages of a book to look up the directions for a particular knot. He'd mastered most of the ties, but this one knot kept messing him up. He tried again. Another failure. He sighed, short and depressing.

"Hey, Kano." Kido's voice sliced through the silence. "You need help?"

He laughed. "Would be nice. But you're a bit tied up now, aren't you?" Pun intended.

Kido groaned, and he could sense her eyes rolling to the the back of her skull. "I hate you."

"I love you too." He yanked the rope tighter towards him.

She flexed slightly against the bonds and grumbled. "This is sorta tight, you know."

Of course he knew. "Your jacket's in the way."

"I'm not taking it off," she said, and he could feel her frown. Which was sort of weird because she usually changed into a lighter t-shirt before they start.

"Are you hiding something?" he playfully asked.

"No."

Kano's not an idiot.

He let the rope slip through his fingers as he tackled her to the bed, pulling her hoodie off her body with rough jerks, and—

Kido watched, unmoving, as Kano uncovered the bruises on her stomach, her arms, her neck. His fingers lightly brushed over the finger shaped marks around her throat.

"You got in a fight?" he asked after a while, his voice soft and gentle, a frown on his face.

"What does it look like?" she scoffed, kneeing him off her body.

He backed away slightly. "Did you lose?"

"Of course not. The guy tried to strangle me. If he'd won, I'd be dead."

"He was trying to kill you?!"

Kido shruged. "Trying to mug me, I guess. But it's fine. He didn't get anything."

"But he hurt you!"

"Kano, I've been doing karate ever since we were twelve. I'm fine. And it was sort of fun." She gingerly took his hands in hers.

"…You're still not convinced, are you?" she muttered after a few good minutes of silence.

"No."

Kano nearly jumped when she looped the rope around the back of his neck, holding the cord in one hand while the other fumbled through his rope bondage book, flipping through the pictures for an easy tie. She picked a simple arm restraint. The rope was gently guided over his chest, knotted just below his collarbone, before being wrapped around his wrists. Kido followed the directions in the manual like a recipe in a cookbook, and soon Kano looked exactly like the model in the picture.

"Your pretty good at this," he mused. If his arms weren't bound behind his back, Kano would probably pat Kido's head. Instead, he settled for a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"…Can you untie me now?" he asked as she stood up and to stretch.

Kido smirked before pinning Kano to the mattress, hands tugging at his jacket while her lips smothered his. "Not yet, my dear."

He shivered as her hands tugged down his jeans, unable to pull away form her iron grip (not that he wanted to) as the cold air bit his exposed skin.

Eh, they still had plenty of time before Seto usually came in. Kano could practice his rope bondage later.

* * *

whoops i kanokidoed whoops i h*cked up


End file.
